Water treatment apparatus including for example ultra-pure treatment and filtration apparatus for laboratory, medical, clinical, research and other uses, are becoming increasingly sophisticated. Thus the need to ensure correct operation of such apparatus also requires to keep in step.
However, operation of such apparatus is still commonly accessible by any user whether trained or untrained. It is increasingly not desired to allow untrained users to carry out any significant resetting or re-operation of water treatment apparatus. This includes such operations as ‘sanitisation’.
Sanitisation of water treatment apparatus is an important operation, and its incorrect operation, such as conducting the operation too frequently or too infrequently, or whilst other operations are ongoing, can lead to significant damage to the apparatus and/or water product therefrom.